


Even as your blood stains my clothes, I still love you

by scr3am



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pretty sad, Season 4 epsiode 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scr3am/pseuds/scr3am
Summary: Oswald finds Edward's dead body.





	Even as your blood stains my clothes, I still love you

He didn’t even know why he was in the Narrows. He just felt he should go there. But when he walked into the room, he was shocked. That shock then turned into sadness.

“Ed?” Oswald asked as he ran over to Edward’s lifeless body and sat down next to him. “Eddy?” he thought if he shook Edward, he would wake up. But he didn’t. 

He started to cry but he didn’t bother wiping the tears away. He wished that whatever happened, hadn’t. That’s when he noticed the blood. Oswald cried even harder. Whatever he was meant to see when he walked into the building, it wasn’t this. He didn’t need this. Not today.

Edward’s body was still warm and the blood hadn’t dried completely. He brought Edward’s upper half of his body to his chest and cradled him like a small child. Oswald knew blood was staining his clothes, but he didn’t care. Oswald put his head into the crook of Edward’s shoulder to muffle his screams. His screams of pain.

Nothing felt real right now. Like this was all a dream. But he knew it wasn’t a dream. He knew that eventually, he would have to get up and live his life. But not right now. Right now, all he could do was scream and cry. At that moment, he didn’t care how badly Edward had treated him not too long ago, all he cared about was that Edward’s lifeless body was in his arms and he could do nothing about it.

He knew he would never get to his beautiful smile ever again, hear his voice, or even feel his hugs. A part of him was broken, and it always will be. There can be no mending it. Through everything, Oswald loved Edward, and he knew he still did, even as Edward’s blood seeped onto Oswald clothes and his limp body was being held in his arms. Oswald stayed like that for an hour, just crying.

Eventually, he took off Edward’s glasses and closed his eyes. Never again would he see those warm brown eyes light up or sparkle. Edward was in a permanent slumber, forever hidden from the chaos that was Gotham. But as Oswald stared at Edward’s face, he thought of taking him to Hugo Strange. He would fix Edward with the right amount of money. He gently put the glasses back on him.

Oswald looked around the room and saw Lee a few feet away. How did he not notice her before? He looked at her and all his sadness turned to anger.

“You did this!” he yelled. “You did this and I bet if you were alive you wouldn’t even care!” He wanted her to be alive right now, just so he could kill her. But he couldn’t, for she was already dead. That's when he put the puzzle pieces together. They killed each other. 

He picked up Edward’s body and stumbled a bit with how heavy he was. Slowly, he brought Edward out of the building and into a nearby car. He knew he didn’t know how to drive, but it was desperate. He had to get Edward to Strange before it was too late. After he put Edward’s body in the back seat, he started to go to the driver’s side. That’s when he thought of Lee. The girl who had caused so much pain. He went to get her body, too and he would ask Strange to do something  _ special _ for her.


End file.
